


A Christmas disaster

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, F/M, Gay Sex, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A hard-working father desperately races against the bills with multiple jobs and catches all his boss's attention with it, making them start to worry about where one gave him a Christmas bonus while the other laid him off so he could be free from his drowning. Once he got home, he was questioned by his children as they found something was off. After he ate with them, he passed out from overdoing it, making him wake in his bed from his children dragging him there. He got up and went to ask for what his children wanted for their Christmas eve breakfast, but he overheard a plot they were planning that made him make a hasty decision to try to help them make the right decision, but it backfired and quickly went out of control.
Kudos: 8





	A Christmas disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys, I hope you like this story and stay off the naughty list that these kids are on.

“Jerry, is everything going alright at home?” My boss asked.

“Yes, why?” I asked.

“I heard you were working non stop for a week through your breaks and when I watched you, I was able to confirm it.” He said. “Your also doing everything at an alarming rate and making yourself look like a zombie for the past week doing it.”

“Really.” I said as I looked at my skin. “No, that can’t be if my flesh isn’t rotting. Did I eat someone recently?”

He chuckled.

“Okay, if you say so.” He said with a smile. “Please have Christmas eve and Christmas as a reward for not eating people.”

Can I finish what I’m doing first?” I asked.

“No, you nearly built a whole car in three hours.” He said.

“Really, changing breaks, refilling fluids and changing filters is rebuilding a car?” I asked

“You forgot to mention the quantity Jerry.” He said.

“Why is hard work a problem sir?” I asked.

“It’s not, but being a living robot without a break is.” He said.

“Oh, did someone drug me to turn me into a cyborg?” I asked. “Because I don’t remember leaving this place to get the upgrades.”

He smiled as he shook his head.

“Please take the two days off.” He said.

“Your wish is my command boss.” I said as I got out from under the car and washed up before heading to my car.

I went to Subways, then changed into my uniform before going inside.

“Hay Jerry, your an hour early.” My boss said.

“Is there a problem?” I asked.

“Nope, but you won't be getting extra pay for it.” He said.

“Okay let me add a few words that I forgot to add to my sentence.” I said. “Is there a problem with me having dinner before I get to work?”

“I had a feeling you’d use that come back again.” He said with a smile. “What can I get you?”

“Tuna Italian herb and cheeses with cheddar, melted and everything on it.” I said as he mouthed it, making me chuckle. “No meal this time.”

“Oh, you changed it this time.” He said with a smile as he got to work.

Once I was finished with my food, I stood up.

“You’re still fifteen minutes early.” He said, making me sigh.

“So be it.” I said, making his face fill with confusion.

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Just fine.” I said as I got my gloves on, then waited for the next customer.

A few hours later, someone placed their hand on my shoulder.

“Good work, take two days off.” My boss said.

“What did I do to earn that sir?” I asked.

“Your other boss that I just found out about while he dined here told me you are overworked and you didn’t even acknowledge that he was talking about you.” He said.

“What does he know.” I asked, making my other boss’s chuckle fill the air before I looked at him.

“Really, so much of a zombie that you didn’t even realize you just served your boss his dinner?” He asked.

I sighed.

“No don’t get upset.” He said. “I see your just trying to stay a float with work if you have two jobs.”

“I have actually three.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief. “But that one has three days off.”

“Okay, that’s not healthy Jerry.” He said with a slight whine. “Don’t you have children at home.”

“Yes, three.” I said. “I get the weekends off with them.”

“And they don’t mind you being overworked?” He asked.

“No they do, but I must keep up with the bills that I’m slowly losing grip of.” I said.

“Damn it, it’s worse than I thought.” He whined.

“Don’t worry about me sir, I have an eye on a cheaper house that is close to work, but I’m just a few grand off.” I said.

“How much?” He asked.

“Not saying.” I said with a smile. “I don’t need next months check early.”

“Think of it as a Christmas bonus.” He said, making me stare at him. “Please, seeing you like this isn’t something I like seeing in my workers.”

“Ten grand.” I said with a sigh.

“Oh, That’s a little more than a few grand.” He said.

“Like I said, don’t worry about me.” I said.

“Too bad.” He said as he started to write a check, making me sigh in disappointment before he placed the check on the counter.

I looked at it to see it was five grand.

“I can’t afford the whole thing.” He said.

“Tell me your not hurting now Allen.” I said with a slight whine.

“No, I was planning to give you a Christmas bonus way before I found out you really, really needed it.” He said. “I just kicked you out of the shop before I even wrote the check like an airhead.”

“Thank you sir.” I said. “Did I get what you ordered? I lost track of what I was doing with all this.”

“No, you were heading out.” My other boss said, making me sigh as I took off my gloves before I turned to the door.

He held up my check, making me look at it to see it was the other half of my five grand.

“This is your pension.” He said.

“You’re firing me?” I whined in disbelief.

“No, I’m laying you off so you can breathe.” He said in worry. “Thank you for working for me for those good seven long years.”

I took a deep breath as I nodded, then took off my uniform and gave it to him before heading to my car.

“You still have me as your boss.” Allen said, making me look to him.

“Thank god.” I said, making him smile weakly. “I love being a mechanic.”

Once I was home, I walked in and looked to the clock to see it was seven, making me start to make dinner for my kids.

“Hey dad, how was your day?” My oldest son Benny asked.

“Could have been better.” I said.

“What happen?” Beth, my youngest child and only daughter asked.

“Nothing you need to worry yourself with honey.” I said.

“Damn it, he was fired.” Larry, my second child said.

“No I wasn’t.” I said as I looked back to see they were all in the kitchen. “I was laid off.”

“Same thing to me.” He said, making me sigh.

“Go pack.” I said. “We are moving closer to your school and my work soon. Keep everything that you feel you need unpacked. It will take a week or two to get things in order.”

They nodded and ran away, making me go back to my cooking. Once it was in the oven, I went to the couch and sat down.

“I told you he’s like all parents with their lies.” Benny’s friend said, making me look back.

“Dad, did you get what you promised?” Benny asked.

“Sure did.” I said. “Just forgot it in the car.”

“I told you he keeps his word.” He said as he ran to the car. “My dad never goes back on his word.”

I closed my eyes in exhaustion, then woke up from the stove timer sounding, making me stand up, but Beth pushed me down as i realized she was standing there waiting.

“Sit.” She said.

“Woof woof.” I said with a chuckle, making her giggle as Benny pulled the food out of the oven. “What do you guys want for Christmas?”

“You off work for it.” They all said.

“Done, anything else?” I asked, making them stare in disbelief.

“You lost all your jobs?” Benny whined. “How are you not having a cow?”

“No no, I didn’t.” I said with a smile as I looked at him to see him holding my plate to me. “They gave me two days off. I also need to be a female and a cow to have a calf.”

“Pay up.” Beth said with a smile as Benny sighed.

“Damn it, I shouldn’t have made that bet.” He said as he handed her a fifty, making me stare in disbelief, before he put it back into his pocket. “Yes, thank you comeback bet.”

I shook my head as I smiled before starting to eat.

“No more gambling on me guys.” I said. “I don’t like being the center of attention that can end badly. Where is your friend Benny?”

“His mom took him home.” He said, making me nod.

Once I finished my food, I looked to my children as they sat next to me.

“So did you think of anything else for Christmas guys?” I asked.

“Nope.” They said.

“Will you tell me if you did?” I asked.

“Maybe.” They said, making me sigh since they made it a group agreement if they are this sync with their answers, then started watching TV until I passed out.

I woke up from my watch’s alarm sounding to see I was in my bed and it was morning, making me sigh as I hated it when I made them move me to my bed. I stood up and walked to their room and got ready to knock on the door before I froze from hearing them talking, making me put my ear closer to it.

“I think dad needs to get laid.” Benny said, making the others giggle.

“We know that.” Allen said. “Problem is he’s not looking for women like he is for work.”

“Then we need to help release that stress that’s making him pass out to where we can’t even wake him.” Benny said. “He’s going to work himself to death and then we get strangers as parents.”

I sighed as I lowered my hand in shame.

“What can we possibly do?” Beth asked.

There was a long silence, making me reach up to knock.

“We release him with sex.” Benny said, making my mouth drop open.

“Are you crazy?” Beth yelped. “He will freak.”

“Not if we do it in his sleep.” Benny said.

“That might work.” She said. “I’m in.”

“Me too.” Larry said, making me sigh in disappointment, then tried to think of a way to make them not be willing to commit a crime.

I sighed again as I thought of something, but it could end in a disaster if I didn't teach them to make the right decision well enough, however I might make them not use rape as the only option to make me happy, so it might be worth the risk.

I went around the house and closed the blinds before going to my room to take off my clothes, then went to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

“Um, guys.” Larry said slowly with a slight whine of disbelief, making my heart start to race as butterflies filled my stomach. “I think dad is sleepwalking.”

“No I’m not.” I said.

“Why are you naked?” He asked.

“Because I feel like doing something new for a change.” I said.

There was a long silence, making me look back nervously as I put the food on the plate to see them staring in disbelief before I passed them the plate. They looked to my dick, then to my face.

“Can I join?” Beth asked, making me look at her and almost bailed on my plan from that response being way too early than I expected.

“You guys can do as you wish as long as you do the following, do not commit a crime outside this house, do not hurt each other ever, do not piss each other off, do not go outside naked, do not tell anyone that I let you do this or as you please in our house, keep the blinds closed if you walk around naked, keep the place clean, keep everything in one piece and finally do not spend money without asking me first if it’s okay or risk losing our home doing so or me not eating to make sure you guys do.” I said, making them stare in disbelief. “Anything else goes until you say otherwise as a majority vote. Please no fighting for your votes too.”

“Are you okay dad?” Benny asked with slight panic in his voice.

“I’m fine son.” I said as I felt my heart ache from making him panic, but I kept my voice strong with my poker face. “I’m just doing something different and hope you guys know what to do. Now eat please.”

They took the plates before I walked into the living room and started to eat as I turned on the TV.

“Something’s wrong.” Benny whispered. “This isn’t him. I think we are too late and he just cracked.”

I sighed as it was already going down hill if he thought that, but there’s no turning back now until they ask me to.

“What are you doing?” Benny asked just as Beth sat next to me completely naked, making my heart race, but I took a deep breath before continued eating with my poker face.

A second later Larry climbed over the back of the couch also naked, then he kissed my arm.

“I love you dad.” He said.

“I love you to son.” I said. “I love you all very, very much.”

They started to eat as they stared at me in worry. A minute later, Benny finally came into view completely nude before staring at me while being in the way of the TV, making me look to his face.

“Yes son?” I asked.

“Please tell me what’s going through your head.” He said.

“I hope you aren’t going to become a door.” I said, making Larry giggle before he sat down next to Beth.

“Is that it?” He asked.

“Are you guys still hungry?” I asked as I noticed Beth was already finished while she stared at my dick in thought. “Did you even taste it?”

She giggled as she shook her head.

“Didn’t think so.” I said with a smile. “Are you wanting more?”

She shook her head, making me look to Larry.

“Sure.” he said and gave me the plate.

I stood up and went into the kitchen before filling the plate while taking several deep breaths to calm my nerves before giving it back to him, then sat down. Benny grabbed the remote while staring at me nervously before he turned on the porn channel, making my heart race as I didn’t know how he found out about that or how he knew the password to get passed it. His face filled with disbelief as I didn’t show him my reaction before he started to turn off the parental controls, making everyone look at me in disbelief. I leaned back and hoped I wasn’t making a big mistake.

“Give me that.” Allen growled as he took the remote. “I know he don’t want us watching that. He’s testing us. He has to be.”

He changed the channel to cartoons. I took a silent deep breath as I was relieved that one of them has a line they wouldn’t cross.

“Anyone think of a Christmas present?” I asked.

“Do I even deserve It for what I just did?” Benny asked.

“Of course, you didn’t break any of the rules.” I said, making slight distress fill his face.

Beth grabbed my dick, making me grunt with a jerk before she fondled it.

“Beth you’re scaring him.” Benny whispered as she stared at my dick in disbelief as it started to harden from her velvet touch.

Allen reached over me and shoved two fingers into her slit, making her gasped with Benny as they stared at me nervously while I stared at the blood seeping from her, making my heart pound in my head as I looked forward.

“Oh god, that’s not normal.” Benny whined.

“Dad are you willing to have sex with us?” Beth asked, making my heart nearly jump out of my chest.

“Beth I think we are about to give him a heart attack.” Benny whined. “Look at his eyes, they are dilated In panic that he’s trying to hold back with great skills.

She stared at me, then shook her head.

“I don’t think he will.” She said.

“Okay, I’m convinced he’s not going to get angry.” Allen said as he walked to Beth and got on his knees before starting to study her slit, making Beth look at me, then open her legs for him while he spread her lips open.

“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” He asked. “You’re bleeding.”

“That’s her virginity being taken brother.” Benny said. “Dad lay down on the couch and relax.”

I looked at him, then did as I was told before staring at him while he stared in disbelief.

“He became submissive.” He whined. “Why dad?”

“To make you happy and never do a crime.” I said. “I’ll gladly take full responsibility for your actions as a parent if you do though.”

He stare at me before Beth climbed on top of me and started to kiss me on the lips as my head pounded with my pulse.

“Please tell me if you want me to stop.” She said.

“He won’t not unless we all agree to it.” Benny said with a slight whine. “We can do what we want to him and he won’t stop us since that was the agreement.”

I closed my eyes as she kissed me.

“Kiss me back please dad.” She said, making me do as I was told before she grabbed my arm and put it around her.

I wrapped my other one around her as I got the hint she wanted me to treat her as my wife, then she started to french kiss me.

“Damn, that’s hot.” Benny said, making me giggle in reaction of the comment. “Seriously, he genuinely thought that was funny?”

Allen grabbed my arm and pulled me down the couch to where I was lying flat, making me look at him to see him with a fully erected four inch dick. I looked to Benny as he stood there with a five inch dick, making me stare in disbelief as I was so buried in work that I didn’t realize he was going through puberty already. Larry walked to my lower half, then climbed over me. My heart race as I thought he was about to sit on my dick just before he grabbed his dick and pushed it into Beth, making me almost break my agreement and stop him, before I realized Beth didn’t care as she continued to kiss me. I looked to Benny to see him staring with a dumbfounded expression.

“Dad can you suck me?” He asked, making me stare at him from being completely stunned from how much his face showed that he wanted it.

“I suppose, after your sister is finished with my mouth though.” I said once I forced it away.

Beth started to pant with grunts, making me look to her to see pleasure on her face.

“Sorry, I’m about to use it.” She said as she pulled away from Larry.

“Hay.” He whined.

“Get Benny to finish you.” Beth said as she put her pussy to my mouth and stared at me in slight nervousness, making me glance to her slit, then back to her.

“That’s means he don’t want to...” Benny started to say as I started to eat her out, making her gasp before he whined. “This is so not good.”

A second later, Beth’s face filled with discomfort as she grunted a few times, then her body started to constrict as sweet juices filled my mouth before she started to pant.

“That was an awesome feeling.” She moaned and fell back while Benny stared in disbelief. “You can have his mouth now. I need to catch my breath.”

“I think I’m changing my mind.” Benny said with shaken words as he stared at me in worry. “I think I’m ready to lose my virginity now that I see he’s not going to take back his word.”

“Okay.” She said and turned to him.

“Sorry, not you.” He said, making me take a breath of relief. “I want dad.”

I looked at him in disbelief as my heart started to race again.

“Turn over dad.” He said.

Beth got off me as my heart started to pound in my head before I did as I was told, making him move to my face and kissed me.

“Please dad, say something.” He said.

“Have you thought of a Christmas gift?” I asked.

He sighed as he climbed over me, then spread my cheeks, making me close my eyes as I felt him push into me before he gasped.

“Oh god, he’s so warm.” He moaned.

“So is she.” Larry said before Benny started to fuck me, making Larry move to my face and put his dick in my face.

“Finish me off please.” He said, making me take a deep breath before I started sucking him.

“He’s just as good as Beth.” He moaned, making me look at him in disbelief as I wondered how long have they been doing this.

About a minute later, Larry grabbed my head and started to fuck my face as discomfort filled it just before come filled my mouth, making me stare out in slight disgust from how salty the taste was.

“Don’t make him swallow that.” Beth whined. “He didn’t like it with that face.”

“I’m with her.” Benny said.

“Give it to me.” Larry said. “I never knew I could cum.”

I stared at him as he move his mouth to mine, then I transferred his cum to his mouth, then he swallowed it with a smile.

“That was hot.” Benny said, making me smile as I kinda agreed with him before Larry smiled and started to French kiss me.

“I think I like this too Beth.” Larry said, then climbed on the couch in front of me before putting his butt in my face.

“Don’t fart in his face.” Benny growled.

“I’m not.” Larry said With a giggle. “I want to see if he can figure out what I want.”

I took a deep breath as I started to suck on his balls, making him gasp.

“Okay, that’s not it, but it will do.” He moaned, just as Benny started to grunt as he fucked faster, making me close my eyes just as he came in me with a long moan.

“Shit, sorry dad I couldn’t pull out with that feeling being overwhelming.” He said.

“It’s fine.” I said softly.

“What happened to the plan guys?” Beth asked. “I don’t see him less stressed. I think he’s worse than before.”

“Dad, flip over.” Benny said, making me do as I was told before he stared into my face while I reinforced my poker face, then looked to my dick.

“Okay, I can’t go with it.” He said. “He’s huge and I’m not sure if I can do it.”

Beth walk to him and pushed him back as she got over me, making my heart start to race as she lowered onto me before looking to me. She took a deep breath as I didn’t give her anything, then she pushed me into her, making me let out a shutter from her tight walls slowly wrapping around me.

“Damn, how are you doing that?” Benny asked.

“He’s not that big.” She moaned.

“Hay, that is mean to say to a man.” He whined just as my eyes rolled back once she took half my dick before I hit her back wall, making her gasp as her walls tightened for a second.

“Oh god, new favorite spot.” She moaned before pulling back, then tapped it again, making her grunt.

She laid down on me before bobbing, making me start to grunt.

“Honey, I’m about to cum.” I moaned.

“That means get off.” Benny yelped.

“No way.” She moaned. “I can feel that feeling coming again.”

“Brother vote!” Benny yelped in panic. “He won't stop her. Please vote before it's too late.”

“I-I can’t.” Larry whine, making me start to focus on resisting.

“Damn it why?” Benny whined with more panic. “Please vote.”

“Cum in me dad.” Beth said, making tears fall from my face just as I came into her before she gasped as I grunted.

“What have you done?” Benny cried. “You just made him cry.”

“I’m sorry.” Beth whined. “Why won't he stop us if he didn’t want it?”

“I don’t know.” Benny whined. “Get off him.”

I opened my eyes to see her staring at me, then her face filled with stubbornness as she shook her head.

“I don’t want to.” She said and made me tap her back wall a few more times before she came again, making me gasp as I stared out in disbelief from her clamping so tight onto me.

“He needs to rest.” Benny said with worry on his face. “Get off.”

She did as she was told before looking to Larry.

“Can you fuck me again?” She asked.

“No, I want to feel that feeling next.” Larry said as he climbed over me, making me close my eyes.

“Dad why aren’t you stopping this?” Benny whined.

“Because I don’t go back on deals.” I said. “I thought you guys had more control over yourselves when I planned this after hearing you guys were planning to rape me. I thought I taught you to know what is right and from wrong. But it seems I have failed as a father if my word is more important than my moral. You are now in control until two of you vote otherwise.”

I’m voting to be done with this.” He whined in panic and ran to his room before Larry sat down on my dick, then whined in pain just to flop down in reaction, making me stared in worry as he gasped in shock.

“I’m okay.” He moaned as he stared at me. “Fuck me please.”

I sighed as I closed my eyes in disappointment, before grabbing him and put him on his belly, then pull back to see only a little blood on me, making me sigh in relief and start fucking him gently.

“I can’t believe you Larry.” Benny whined.

“Just shut up.” The other two said, making me close my eyes then focus on trying to cum as fast as I could.

“Dad, do you need some help to cum faster now that I see you are focusing on it.” Benny asked, making me look to him before going back to what I was doing without a word.

He kissed me.

“I love you dad, please understand I realize our mistake now.” He said. “I’m out for good and will try to set the example from now on.”

A second later, a thick dildo penetrated me, making me yelp out.

“I’m sorry.” Benny yelped. “I felt a little pain back there made me cum faster.”

A vibration filled my ass, making me moan from it sending jolts through me, then he held it still so it would be fucking me as I move. A few minutes later, Larry started to grunt.

“Sis, want to try me out?” Larry asked.

“Sure." She said. making me lift him up while using him like a onahole.

She started to suck him before he came, making her start sucking faster as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

“Taste like fish.” She said with as smile just as I came into Larry, making him gasp.

“Oh yes, that’s a like.” He moaned. “You willing to do this to me Benny?”

“No I’m done hurting dad.” Benny said firmly as he stared into my face. “I don’t think he cares anymore by how blank his face is.”

I pulled Larry off me, before he grabbed the dildo and stared at it in disbelief.

“Why would you shove that in him?” He asked.

“So he could do as you ask.” Benny said. “I vote for him to take a rest.”

The other two looked to me.

“I’ll fuck you if you say yes Larry.” Benny said quickly once he noticed he wasn’t going to vote with him.

“Deal.” Larry said with a smile as if he planned that, making me take a deep breath as I knew he was now the leader if he just gave in to the bait and went to my room before lying down.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
